


The Rest of Our Lives

by katasstropheee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Finale, Episode Tag: 7x13 What We're Fighting For, F/M, Idiots in Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: A reunion.Set before the ‘One Year Later’ in 7x13 What We’re Fighting For
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 209





	The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesofechoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofechoes/gifts).



> This is my very first venture into AOS fanfiction. If you want to know where my mind is right now, it has just rewatched the ending on the finale for the 5th or 6th time and is possibly still sobbing. This fic came from the overwhelming urge for more daisousa/daisysous content and all the mutuals on twitter who cheered me on.
> 
> So if you read this, please leave some kudos and commentary. I am always looking for constructive criticism and kind words. I hope you enjoy the first fic of (what I hope to be) many more!

She felt cold. And not just the kind of ‘jacketless in the middle of winter’ cold. There’s a chill deep in her bones that wasn’t there before, and no amount of heat could get rid of it.

Even so, Kora continued to try and be a constant warmth for her. They had been holding hands since Daisy had regained consciousness. When they were moved to the sickbay. As she was checked for physical and psychological damage. The entire time she held her hand steady, letting the warm glow of her power be a shroud, swirling endlessly as it travelled up Daisy’s arm. It was a comfort she could hold on to, at least for the moment.

But so many thoughts and feelings were passing through her head, some easier to focus on than others.

They had won the war.

Nathaniel had been defeated.

The planet was safe.

She had been carrying a weight far heavier than she could hold for so long. With it gone, she found her breathing felt unusual. Her lungs could expand past their natural limits, and she could finally plant her feet firmly on the ground without fear of the surface crumbling beneath.

Everything would be different now.

Still, there was some things she could still hold on to. Familiar things. Kora’s hand felt small in her palm. But it reminded her of her mother’s. This was something she could cling to.

Then another thought took precedence in her mind. Something new, but all too the same.

“Where are we?” she asked to no one in particular.

Kora gave her a sympathetic glance, as Mack’s voice came suddenly over the speakers of the ship; “We’ve just passed through the earth’s atmosphere. We should be reaching the lighthouse in t-minus ten minutes.”

With an answer to her question, she stood. Kora released her hand but still stood close to her side. Daisy let her, leading her through to the back of the Zephyr.

May was already waiting there, filling boxes with unused weapons and equipment. She gave Daisy a knowing look, and a smirk that looked out of place on the usually-straight faced agent. She was sure she was blushing, even if the sensation of heat wasn’t present on her face just yet.

She shivered again. “Maybe we should find you another jacket” Kora said in deep concern, watching her sister fold her arms tightly over her chest.

“She won’t need it soon enough” May teased.

Daisy shook her head in disbelief. “You know, I will never get used to your new abilities May.”

She chuckled, latching the box shut as she turned to address the sisters. “Neither will I.” They shared a lingering look, full of appreciation for the other, before Melinda walked back towards the main console.

Then, there was only waiting. Her eyes never left the hatch. Not even when the ship rocked to a firm landing. She kept her balance, and her eyes focused on the door.

A moment later, with a hiss of smoke, the two panels were released and pushed open. She could make out silhouettes upon first inspection, and as the fogged cleared, she recognised faces. She was glad to see them, there was no doubt about it.

But one face in particular - the one standing in the back of the crowd, looking helplessly around with darting eyes – that was the one she wanted to see.

She lifted a hand, waving it gently. She got their attention instantly.

Daniel Sousa was a pretty mundane man. He had simple needs, and even simpler desires. But in that moment, his smile was anything but mundane. It flashed like a beacon, beckoning Daisy into his embrace. She ran down the steps, stumbling at the start of her descent. Luckily, he had rushed up to meet her halfway.

They collided, rocking at the impact and slowly settling into a slight sway. May had been right – as soon as she was enveloped in his arms, the chill deep in her body was gone. Tears of relief and sheer happiness filled her eyes as she tightened her fold.

“We did it.”

As far as first words go, these weren’t half bad. Frankly, Daisy was too exhausted to come up with anything better. She moved back to see his face, keeping close enough to stay bundled against his chest. She could really fall forever into those deep and dark eyes.

“We did.” And maybe she would have the time to.

They breathed each other in, losing themselves in the feel of their hands. Skin on skin as their foreheads rested together. As their lips touched in a searing kiss. She tasted something sweet on the tip of his tongue. He felt her hands clench into fists as she pulled on the fabric of his shirt. Time passed them by without distraction or deviation.

They could finally rest. And they had the rest of their lives to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> for more content, please give my other fics a gander.
> 
> or just come find me on [tumblr](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/katasstropheee). all are welcome!


End file.
